kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Whisper (KQGS)
Whisper (full name Walter Harris Ignatius Sally Percival Eduardo Ramon Jr. the Third of Modesto) is a character in King's Quest Game Series. He appears in King's Quest Chapter I: A Knight to Remember & King's Quest Chapter II: Rubble Without a Cause. Whisper is anagram of his full name, Whisper sometimes refers to himself as simply "Walter". Background Apparently the second and third generation to share his name or most of his names (Jr. implies second generation, and "Third" implies 3rd generation). He was originally from Modesto where he lived with his mother. He came from a large family. As the youngest of 12 brothers, he started talking in the third person to get attention. He used to trim hedges back home to earn cookies. He loved cookies so much Whisper had to wear a small bell when he was little. His parents didn't want him in the cookie jar any more. He later became popular in his town (or so he claims). He used to charge three coins for his appearances back in Modesto. He used to sign many autographs. He is a Knight Hopeful competing in the tournament against Acorn, Manny, Achacka and Graham in A Knight To Remember. And is known to be a speed type who's seen to have an advantage in the Duel of Speed. Personality and traits Whisper is very conceited, and is known for making up many tall tales. Only a few of his stories are likely actually true. Despite his tendency to exaggerate and self-aggrandize, he did prove capable of slaying an enormous hideous beast in order to take its eyes for his Knight trial. He is also an incredibly fast runner, and is the very image of physical perfection, able to outrun any competitor and perform a handstand whilst riding his steed. He is popular, at least in his own mind. When he wins there are fans. They fall at his feet. Scream and cheer. They want to be signed. They want to be held. Underneath his mane of excellence lies a man that runs, very fast mind you, but a man who runs far away from fear. Whisper runs fast, because he is afraid of everything. Whisper hates the dark, and still likes using night lights. Whisper only eat s=organic, and he does vegan on Wednesdays. He stays away from foods that don't start with \"protein\" and end with \"shake.\ (protein shakes). Whisper hates gluten and evil. He really hates evil gluten. He also hates carbs. He is not much of an emotional eater. He's said to be "too connected by their emotions" by Amaya Blackstone who isn't a fan of his, "Whisper loves Whisper", as he claims to speak in the third person to get attention. He doesn't wear ugly after Labor Day. When Whisper lost the Duel of Speed to Graham, everyone thought he was a fool. Everyone thought he was a loser, even his own mother. She told him so after the race. Only Graham showed him some kindness and told him he cared. Nickname *Whisper *"Every women's dream" guessed by Graham in the Chivary test *Sir Ten of Himself/Sir Ten of Himself IVguessed by Graham in the Chivary test "The Jerk that pushed me into the river" guessed by Graham in the Chivary test "Loser" his mother after he'd lost the Duel of Speed against Graham "Gaston" claimed by Graham that Whisper looked more like when he incorrectly callled Graham "Gaston" among the other names begining with G. (That references the voice actor of Whisper, Richard White who has voiced Gaston from the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, as both of his characters have a similar personality of being popular among people of their hometowns) "Hero" by himself when thinking of the way to get across the river to the Knight Theatre Behind the scenes Whisper is voiced by actor Richard White, best known for voicing the character of Gaston in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Many of Whisper's traits and features are possibly inspired by the role. While its less clear, some of his characterization and backstory maybe inspired by Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride. Who was a Spanish fencer, a fencing 'wizard'. Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Knights of Daventry Category:Knights